Melting Ice
by HikariTei
Summary: when elsa finds the blessing of her powers turned into a curse, a forgotten friend from the past comes back to her... a fun boy with brown messy hair that played in the snow; but now everything has changed and she dosent know how the "mark" she left in him changed his life... for all eternity. no matter what she must keep on her mind that FEAR is the ONLY enemy. (Image: cherlye DA)
1. Do you want to build a snowman?

**So this it the third time I upload this chapter, and now I got a beta reader to check it :DD thanks to **XoXoGossipGirls

"Hmm... It still needs a nose" said the little white-haired girl looking at their almost finished snowman.

"Yes! I left the nose over there!" answered her younger sister running behind the bushes in search of a carrot. She moved the snow from the ground and looked above the bushes.  
Brrr it was freezing how is it that Elsa never got cold? Anna thought. Oh, yes... Anna had almost forgotten it. Her big sister was complementing the snowman with satisfaction. Elsa loved the snow and the winter but everything was 100 times better with Anna, even though she always ended having to take her out from some trouble but it was worth it. Suddenly a snowball hit her back interrupting her thoughts.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted turning back.

"What?" asked the strawberry-blonde girl peeping her head from behind the bushes.

"What? Don't pretend to be so innocent." said Elsa smiling at as she generated a snowball.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" replied Anna and turned; suddenly another snowball passed through the wind beside Elsa and hit Anna.

"Hey!"

"I swear it wasn't me" excused Elsa surprised "it came out from nowhere" It didn't sound believable at all.

"aaaw yeaaah sure! And I am NOT the one who is throwing THIS snowball" This time it was Anna who took snow from the floor and threw it to her sister, who threw hers as well. Suddenly they heard a laugh behind the trees.

"Who is there?" asked little Elsa.

A smiling boy came out, he had messy brown hair and big eyes that seemed to look everywhere; the kid was a little taller that Elsa, Anna considered that he wasn't more than one year older than her sister.  
"Who are you?" she asked him.

"My name is Jack" the boy was laughing, he had a suspicious and playful look in his eyes.

"What is so funny?" Anna crossed her arms offended for the fact a boy was throwing snowballs at them just to mess with them, although she didn't look very threatening with her little girl pink plump face and two strawberry blonde pigtails

"Actually there are two things" answered Jack pointing at both girls.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." the boy showed a bigger smile. "And fun is the best of all!"  
Neither Elsa nor Anna could stay angry at Jack so the girls just decided to follow the game, Anna took some snow making another snowball.

"Then let's have a snow fight as it should be!" said Anna throwing Jack the ball.

"Hahaha sure!" answered Jack running for more snow. Snowballs flew across the air from Jack to Elsa from Elsa to Anna and from Anna to both, as the laughs of the three kids sounded around.

"HEY UP HERE!" shouted the boy, Elsa turned back but she could not see him, not until she looked up at the threes could see Jack hanged upside down from a branch and even from there he threw Elsa a snowball, a big one.

"Argh!" exclaimed Elsa at the moment she crossed her arms on front of her head and unwittingly she generated an ice shield to protect her from the bunch of snow. When she looked again at Jack he was speechless and impressed. Jack fell from the three as the branch in which he was on broke and fell in a heap of snow. Anna ran to help Jack but he was still breathless.

"How did you do that?" the kid's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Uh… I don't know... I could do it ever since I can remember" answered Elsa.

"Elsa has AWESOME snow powers!" shouted Anna excited going beside her sister "show him Elsa show him!"

"Elsa?" Jack sounded confused. "Are you Elsa and Anna? The princesses of Arendelle?!" now Jack couldn't stand it!

"Yup!" the younger girl nodded energetically.

"But..." Jack started making an effort to pronounce the words but because of the big shock he just couldn't. A mature male voice interrupted him.

"Girls! It's dinner time! Come back here before you get a cold!" It was the king.

"Bye Jack!" said both little girls while running to their father arms. "We'll see you tomorrow!

"Uh... Yes... see you." answered the boy finally

**Thats it for now, I know is not long but ill try to make the chapters longer, dont forget to leave a feedback! :33**


	2. Ice, snow and Jack Frost

**I should have uploaded this yesterday, but I had some problems with the enternet. Anyway here it is! :'D**

-CHAPTER TWO-

As the young princesses promised they waited for Jack the next day at the same hour at the same place, a thick layer of snow covered all the clearing that was one of the few places their parents let them play in. Behind the castle there was a terrain covered by trees that surrounded a small clearing, needless to say that was their favourite place to play because no one could bother them about Elsa's abilities... well at least until that brown-haired boy with bright smile came up, he did seem very surprised when he discovered Elsa's powers, but he did not scream or ran away which is a big step.

_ 'Anyway'_ Elsa thought_ 'he was not bothering us at all even though he is older than me'_ then she looked away and an idea ran through her mind_ 'in fact he is handsome'_ the little white haired girl blushed heavily at the thought, she did not know how to feel about thinking that from a boy she just meet a day ago.

"Elsa? What's wrong? "Asked her sister confused "You are as red as a strawberry"  
"Nothing" Elsa replied. Anna didn't sound convinced at all 'quick! Change the subject!'  
"And our snowman never got a nose" said the child looking at the bunch of snow that was once their snowman.

"I didn't find the carrot" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Where did you leave it?" asked Elsa.

"Over there!" the younger sister pointed at the bushes she was looking for the carrot yesterday.

"Oh! Then I think I must apologize" Jack said just after he came out from the opposite side of the woods.

"Jack! You came! "Anna jumped of excitement.

"Yeah, beside that... why are you apologizing?" asked Elsa.

"No, no, no, I am not apologizing, i just said I should." that playful smile was again on Jack's lips.

"Well well, but why? Elsa questioned,

"Because I ate it." Surprisingly the kid at least pretended to feel embarrassed with taking the carrot but he was pretty cool with eating it. "By the way it tasted horrible, it was frozen and raw." Anna laughed.

"What did you expected from a carrot buried in snow?" Elsa tried to contain the laugh.

"Anyway we're even!" Jack exclaimed suddenly. The white haired girl opened her eyes without understanding.

"How come?"

"You didn't tell me you were the two princesses of Arendelle! Or of your ice powers!" He didn't sounded angry or offended but surprised,

"Well we didn't think it was something important to say" said Anna shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

Jack was about to answer but as the kid opened his mouth a pair of big brown eyes popped out shyly from behind Jack's back.

"Oh, who is she?" Exclaimed Anna as if she had seen a new toy, but immediately the eyes hid again.

"Come on Pippa. Don't be shy." for first time the boy showed a gentle and warm voice and not the frolicsome one he used to speak with. A few minutes passed before a girl smaller than Anna came out from behind Jack, the girl wore a beige dress with a dark red belt, and the dress seemed to be too big for her. She had a pair of brown shoes while Jack just walked around with bare feet, but they both had the same eyes and hair, hers barely reached the shoulders and it was way less messy than Jack's.

"Pippa?! Hi Pippa my name is Anna!" Anna smiled brightly at the little child.

"Anna I think you are scaring Pippa..."Elsa said.

"Well her name is actually Mary but I call her Pippa since I don't remember when. By the way, she is my sister." Jack seemed to sound very proud of introducing her new friends

"I am NOT scaring her!" declared Anna turning at her sister, she was distracted on her own thoughts (again) that she did not even notice what Jack was saying

"Of course you are not, she is just a little shy" said the boy to Anna in purpose to calm down the offended little girl

"Come on Mary..." Elsa got closer to Mary in a way more friendlily than Anna did

"My name is Elsa, how old are you?" Mary raised her hand showing four of her five fingers. She was just one year younger than Anna.

"That's great! Come, come!" Anna was suddenly radiant with happiness again; she pulled Mary's arm "do you want to build a snowman?" Mary looked up at his big brother.

"Go." said Jack with a warm smile, Mary nodded showing more confidence and followed the strawberry-blonde princess. Elsa's eyes opened wide as if she had just realized that she forgot something of live or death importance, the girl turned quickly at Jack.

"Jack! About the thing of my 'powers'... uh... you can't tell anyone right?" At first Jack thought Elsa was joking but at watching the worried look in her eyes he knew she wasn't joking at all.

"Why not?" asked the boy. Elsa opened her mouth as if she was about to say something but then she closed it again, her eyes ran over the snow as searching a valid answer, it was a few minutes before she opened her mouth again.

"Well... I don't know, mom and dad told me that other people don't have these kinds of 'abilities'. "She answered

"Then they would be very interested in yours. "he said as a joke.

"No Jack, I'm serious."

"I thought you were Elsa."

"JACK!"

"Okay, okay" He answered finally containing the laugh.  
"We won't tell anything to anyone" The boy raised his voice at Mary." Right Pippa?" Jack's sister nodded at the moment. He smiled at Elsa as saying "You see? There is nothing to worry about" The little princess sighed with relief.

"What do you want to play? "Said Anna suddenly, perhaps she didn't even hear what Elsa said to Jack.

"Oh help me, help me! "Anna squealed making overacted dramatically poses; from the little Ice-fort that Elsa made Anna really looked like a princess in trouble, needless to say: in that kind of games she loved to be the princess in trouble.

"I think you are overreacting." Elsa said getting out of the context of the game.

"Close your mouth peasant!" replied the little girl pointing at Elsa. "Otherwise I'll lock you in the dungeons!" Elsa laughed her sister was really funny when she was being annoyed.  
The boy came out with a large branch that looked more like a kind of crook or staff; he brandished it pretending it was a sword.

"There is nothing to fear! I'll rescue you from the tower!"

Mary pretended to be a wise sorceress who helped the knight in shining armour to rescue the princess and give her back to her mother's arms, the knight was obviously Jack, and the queen was Elsa, their games were childish and simple but they still enjoyed playing them.  
After a few minutes the knight finished his mission before defeating a dragon... a small deformed dragon made of Elsa's ice.  
Elsa; the queen was so happy to see her little "daughter" again that she decided to honour the "brave knight" with a tittle

"Hmmm... I need a sable..."said Elsa looking around.

"You can use this." Jack held out the staff

"well then! By the power of kingdom of Arendelle I name you: Jack... uh..."

"Frost!" exclaimed Anna.

"Frost? Why?"

"I don't know... I was just looking at the snow and the name came to my mind." The little girl shrugged

"I like Jack Frost!" And the boy seemed to be happy with his new name. "what do you think Pippa?" Jack asked his sister, she nodded in approval.

"Jack frost it is then!"

From that day on the four kids played one day after another, Elsa made many beautiful things with her powers but what Jack liked the most was watching Elsa freezing the first flowers of spring, they looked so beautiful and delicate as if the flowers were made of glass. Jack was happy, they were the first real friends he had, the other boys in his small village were all way older than him, some of them even annoyed Pippa sometimes, but Jack didn't worry about that, he will defend his sister as many times she needed it, the problem was that they didn't have anyone to play with. There was just one boy of his age, maybe younger, but he barely spoke, when he wasn't with the adults recollecting ice, he was inside the forest with his pet-moose. Jack tried to

The days went by and friendship grew between the children. Till one day…  
It was the twelfth day of spring; most of the snow had melted. Only the high mountains kept a thin layer of frost.  
Jack sat watching Pippa playing in the snow.

"When will they come? " Mary asked after her second dozen of snowballs. The boy shrugged his shoulders for any answer, that was not normal,

Elsa said: "same hour same place" why would they be absent? The next three days were exactly the same, until one morning Jack and Mary decided to go to the castle, they walked outside the woods to the bridge and across the bridge to the castle, it was way bigger that Jack could ever imagine. Mary was fascinated; none of them visited the castle before. It was surrounded by guards; the brown haired kid tried to look brave... or at least less scared than what he actually was. But as soon as they arrived to the door two of the guards blocked the door.

"The doors are closed, orders of the king."

**Well and there it is, If you liked it share it with your friends... if no... share it with your friends! :33 thanks for your supporting, favorites, follows and feedbacks, they help me a lot! dont forget to leave a comment. tell me what do you think! :DD The next chapter will be here in a week... more or less. **


	3. A Promise Hard To Keep

**Well well so here is the chapter three! enjoy it! :DD**

Chapter three _

-What?- Jack asked. The guard opened the mouth as iff he was about to say something but in that moment a tall figure appeared from behind the guard, jack could not recognize him untill he was almost

beside the guard. He was the king. the boy knelt instictly, but Marry hid behind his brother.

-Dont worry there is no need for that.- King's voice was warm and kind. Jack stood up and now he could see the king completly. Light brown hair and brown eyes, with a small mustache above his nose. He

through his clothes were elegant and good-looking they looked too simple for a king.-How can I help you?- He asked.

-W-we are Jack and Mary... We are friends of Elsa and Anna.- Jack spoke with dificultly; the expression in the king's face suddenly turned hard and cold. The kid was surprised by how such a kind face could

turn its expresion as that fast.

-Im sorry.- He said, and he seemed to mean it. There was something more in his eyes... Pain? sadness?

-Why?- The boy asked speaking more loud than he pretended.

-Elsa and A... My daughters cant go outside, as the guard told you, the doors of this castle are closed.-Before Jack could reply anything the king turned and walked inside. Not thinking what was he doing Jack

tried to follow him but the guards stoped him.

-Sorry kids, you heared him.- It was useless to insist, so the both kids left.

-Jack, Jack look! over there!- Mary suddenly pointed at one of the windows from the upper part of the castle. The boy looked up but there was nothing, just a layer of ice covering part of the window from the

inside. he tried to look inside but the window was too far.

-Elsa was there.- his sister said.

-Yes, I believe it.- Jack did not understand what was happening, was it something he did? both decided to try again tomorrow, but the next day there were not even guards outside the castle, the humoungous

construccion seemed to be abandoned and forgotten, no matter how many times the kids knoked the door, nobody opened it. The days gone by and eventually Jack and Mary stopped knocking, the kids kept

playing, after all mary was jack's sister and he loved her more than anything in the world, still the precence of the little girls was mised. it pased a pair of weeks, maybe three. Until one day they found a

strawberry blonde girl playing in the clare inside the woods.

-Anna!- Mary shouted with her childish and run to hug the little princess. Jack smiled brightly happy to see his friend again.

-What happened?- was the first thing -The boy asked to Anna.

-Huh?- The strawberry blonde hair looked up at Jack not understanding.

-Well you didnt come for like a month, I thought you were angry with me or Pippa.- he explained.

-I didnt? oh yes! I... I think I was sick, but then my dad didnt want me to go out untill today, they closed the doors of the castle.- Anna complained

-but what... dont you know why?- Asked the boy

-well... no... I remember a strange dream... with trolls and weird stuff.- said the girl looking at the ground and frowning her forhead as if she was trying to remember something important.

-Trolls? anna you must be kidding.- The boy laughed but the little princess didnt.-anyway, where is Elsa?.- Anna nooded again.

-she didnt want to come.

-what? why?.- The girl shurgged.- Anna, really, what happened?

-I dont know! like a month ago she looked herself in her room, she dosent want to come out and she dosent wants to talk to me either, and I dont know what I have done- The little princess looked up at jack and there was some kind of pain in her eyes as if one part of her had broken; Mary suddenly hugged her and Jack decided not to ask anything more through he wanted to know how Elsa was and what happened, but that was deffinetly not the right moment.  
Mary and Jack played with Anna trying to make her feel better what was pretty hard by the way not because jack didnt make her laugh but because most of the time the little girl seemed to be lost in her own

thougths.

-I miss the winter snow.- Mary said looking at the already grown up summer grass.

-If Elsa were here we could have some snow.- Said jack and grinned. once again the strawberry-blonde girl turned at jack with the forhead frown in confusion.

-How having elsa here could make snow?.- If that was a joke Anna was terrible making jokes.

-uh, because... well you know...- Something was wrong, everything was wrong the boy was sure of that and he wanted to know, what was so important or so terrible that not even Anna knew? or if she knew

she didnt want to tell him.

-uh... no...-Anna answered. Jack opened the mouth in purpose to answer something but Anna spoke first. -Oh god! Dad is going to kill me! is too late!- and In fact the sun was about to hide, the girl stod up quickly.

-Wait! we will go with you.- Said the brown haired boy, Anna nooded.

-Okay, but hurry up!

as soon as they got to castle they saw the king stod in front of the gate, he didnt seem angry but worried, when he saw Anna he told her to get inside the castle, and before the two other kids left the princesess dad raised his voice at Jack.

-Sorry boy, but can I ask you something?

-Uh... yes...- The kid turned nervously at the king.

-Dont tell anything you know to Anna.- his voice was strict and firm.

-w...what?

-you know what,-The king turned to see if someone was hearing them.- of Elsa's ... "abilities" please promise me you wont say anything to Anna or to anyone.- The king still had some pain in his eyes, as if he didnt want to ask to someone something like that.

-But why? what happened to Elsa, why is she angry with anna?- The boy asked frowning

-She is not angry with her sister, I am pretty sure she loves her more that anything.- the adult lowed his voice and tried not to show any emotion at the little kid but still had some sadness in his voice.

-then why is she looked in her room?.- Jack really wanted an answer but the adult just nooded.

-Just promise me you wont say anything, otherwise Anna could not go out from the castle ever again.

-but...

-Just promise it.- He was looking at the floor and his hands were twiching so he hid them behind his back, "was the king... scared?" jack thought "scared of what?"

-Y...yes... I promise.- Said finally.

**Yes, I know is not very large but I had a dificult week, I had many things to do and not much time, I am trying to make them longer, I dont know when I will publish the next one... you can thank my spanish teacher... anyway! I hope you have liked it and dont forget to leave a feedback 'cuz it helps me a lot, also if you are really liking the story at this point add it to favorites and follows :DD thanks for all your supporting! **


	4. Years Later

**OwO welp here it is, enjoy!**

-Chapter four-

Jack didnt know how problematic keeping a promise could be. He couldn't talk about Elsa, or her powers, or the games they used to play, and not even ask about the white tuft suddenly appered in Anna's hair, but still there was nothing he could do but wait, for what? for Elsa to come out from that door someday, or at least for someone to answer something. Years gone by and who were once little children were now teenayers, well, almost all of them, pippa was still a girl. and through the boy wrote a letter to Elsa every week with no exeption, when the king asked him to stop he gave the letters to Anna so she could pass them below the new Elsa's room door. The girl didnt mind if jack wrote letters to her sister, in fact, she hoped the letters of the boy had more success than her words behind the door every day.  
The first days of autum had came some trees already had some yellowish leaves, Mary was collecting the flowers left in the ground Anna and Jack followed her, suddenly the princess felt, but in such a funny way that jack couldnt contain the laugh.

-Dont laugh!- replied Anna but she was also laughing. when she turned back to see with what she felt Anna found a large staff, The boy picked it up from the ground and holded it in his hands, a flash memory ran across his mind, the games... that they played... "oh right!" thought the boy remembering the games he played with Elsa and Anna years ago, pretending he was a brave knight, maybe it was the same staff that Elsa used to name him "jack... jack... what was the other name?" or maybe not, anyway the boy kept the staff and set it over his shoulders.

-hey! are you flirting with that branch all day?- Anna had stod and now she was almost inside the woods like four meters far from him. as soon as he started walking foward the boy heared a voice shouting.

-OUCH!

-Pippa!- Jack shouted and both followed the noise, Mary was lying on the ground holding her knee with the palm of her hands. Anna quickly ran to her being followed by Jack.

-What happened?- Asked the boy moving gently Mary's hand from her knee so he could look if she was wounded.

-I... I tried to pick the flower over there.- Mary pointed at the soil and rocks column that rose on the left, she tried to climb it so she felt.

-Are you okay?- this time was Anna who asked, Mary nooded.

-Yes but my knee hurts.- her knee had a slight scratch but it was turning a bluish purple.

-bad Pippa, climbing to dangerous places.- said Jack with a grin.

-said by a boy who is always climbing trees.- replied Mary, but Jack just laugh for any answer.

-Come on, lets take you home.- said the boy carring his sister in his back, the girl wrapped her legs around her brother's waist and gripped Jack's throat with her hands. Anna took the staff and they walked way to Jack's home.

-Mom is going to kill me.- Sighed the boy.

-No! I wont let her.- Said Mary trying to sound brave. Anna smiled. once they were in the little village Mary and Jack's mom ran to his sons.

-She is okay, mom she just felt down.- Said Jack quickly he loved her mother but if there was someone who could make him tremble was his mother when she got angry. She was a short-brown-haired woman with light brown eyes, Anna was sure that if she wasnt a woman she will look exactly like jack, except for her round face and pink cheeks, she wore an olive-green dress with a thin dark yellow belt around her waist

-I´ve told you to take care of your sister jack! you cant be playing all day.- exclaimed his mother angrily, suddenly she turned at Anna in a cheerfull kind smile.- Hello my darling how are you?- But before the girl could answer the woman was yelling at Jack again.

-no mom, it was my fault!- replied Mary showing out her head from behind Jack's shoulder.- Jack is always taking care of me! he is my guardian!- Mary hugged Jack from the back.

-Yes and your "guardian" is going to be in trouble if he keeps doing nothing but playing.- said the mother.

-sorry madam but... Pip... Mary is right.- said Anna in a kind voice.

-Oh darling its alright its not your fault.- Jack rolled his eyes, everyone said his mother was the most kind and generous woman in the village, of course the ones who said that have not lived with her all their lives. a cold wind blew.-Well better get in, is dinner time and you are going to get a cold if you stay outside.- Then the mother looked at Anna.- Dont you want to dine with us darling?- not thinking it twice Anna nodded. and got inside, as soon as she entered a smell of toasted chestnuts and bred covered the air it was a warm comfortable log cabin a fire candle lighted up the place with a yellowish glow, a carpet of brown fur covered the small living, on the right side of the house a teapot boiled from the simple kitchen behind this an old patched couch rested in the floor in front of another carpet and a wood short table just beside a stairs that rose to the second floor where the bedrooms were. they are simple and small but Anna liked that house a lot, not only because it was Jack's home or that his parents always treated her kindly but also because it was way more homey than the big cold castle in wich she lived. Also Jack's mom was always singing around what made it a happy home. inmediatly the mother took Mary from her son's back and placed her in the couch, she took a wet cloth and cleaned mary's knee. The boy thought it was not so serious but he left his mother do what she decided, she had always been as that protective with them and more with Mary.

-What are you waiting for?- his mother look at him, put on the table, ill be there in a minute.- and she put her atention back on Mary.

_

-And how are you dear?- Asked their mother to Anna.

-Oh great thank you!- The princess liked Jack's mom, she was the kind of person who took care of people and loved them no matter who they were, while other people treated Anna distant and falsely friendly just because she was the princess, The mother treated her as any other girl of her age.

Jack's mother and Anna kept talking while the boy was lost in his mind again, he was looking at the staff that Anna left leaning against the wall, it passed a lot of time since he last saw elsa, some times she was looking outside from her window, but since some months ago she was not, once jack could swear it was snowing inside the room, and he knew why but after almost seven years Anna didnt know. Anyway it was useless to keep thinking about it, no matter what he did he knew Elsa wont come out from the castle.

-oh, but you cant marry such a boy like Jack.- His mother said taking out the boy from his thoughts, he looked arround as if he had just woke up from a dream. Anna's face was light red, Mary was looking to her almost empty dish trying to contain the laugh and his mother was with a careless smile at the other side of the table. An awkard silence covered the air. "oh mom what did you just say now?" said Jack. He tried not to blush but he felt his face turning warm, Anna was like her sister, or maybe not... still why does his mother would say such a thing like that?!

-uh... well.. I... I think is late, I should go home.- Anna stood up trying to smile.- Thank you so much, the dinner was delicious.

-Thanks dear.- replied the mother still with a careless expression.

-W...wait I'll go with you.- said Jack suddenly and stood.

-its... not necesary.- replied Anna.

-of course it is. Have you seen how dark is out there? you'll get lost.- Jack was right, he knew the forest, Anna didnt.

-Well then.

_

Anna felt over and over again with the tree's roots but jack helped her to walk though the forest.

-Dont worry, we are just a few metters from the ouside, then you'll be in home.- Said the boy but Anna kept in silence. -I hope my mother didnt make you feel uncomfortable, is her specialty.- "of couse she made her feel uncomfortable you moron!" Thought Jack to himself.

- Oh no she didnt! I enjoy being with her and... with you.- Said Anna and then added quickly.- otherwise ill be...

-Talking to the pictures on the walls?- Joked the boy and laugh. -Oh dont worry I always knew you need me.- Jack smiled.

-pff, sure, you need me more than I need you.- The girl followed the joke.- you would probably fall from a tree or drown in a lake if I wasnt here.

-I have Pippa.- laughed Jack

-Its a shame that your little sister have to take care of you.- Said Anna and laughed. when she was about to say something more her feet stucked in a root and she felt down, jack tried to catch her but he felt down too, their foreheads were touching one leaning in other, and Jack could only see Anna's bright blue eyes, then he noticed that actually Anna's body was over him. but instead of standing up he just stood there, with that chocolate and strawberry smell Anna always had, as if he couldnt move. the boy could feel the princess chest moving with her breath.

-Jack... I... I like you.- said the girl; the boy opened his eyes in shock and blushed violently but before he could say anything Anna approached the boy and pressed her lips against his.

-I think... I like you too-said Jack finally

"Dear elsa:  
Hey its me again, how have you been? I really hope you are fine because I cant get better! it has been almost seven years since I started writting to you! whoa! thats a lot of time; anyway, I dont know if Anna have already told you so I am doing it, just wanted to tell you that... I am dating Anna I just thought you needed to now and I hope you dont mind! we have been friends for a time and I dont see any problem with dating her. Oh god you wont ever believe how it hapened! its a complete madness! but I trurly enjoy the time I spend with her, you dont know how much I want to talk with you about all this! also I have to tell you something less nice, actually is not nice at all... I feel that I should stop writing to you, it just confuses me because I dont know how to feel about writting in secret to my girlfriend sister, but pherhaps if you came out that door we wouldnt have to write, well me... I wouldnt have to write. maybe its a bumb childish hope but I still wait for you to come out from that door someday.  
-Jack"

A teardrop ran down Elsa's face and left a wet mark it the letter.

**I tried to make the chapters longer and I think i got it (yay) In other news, I wont be able to update next week... cuz is exams week... and the teachers really crossed the line this bimester. Anyway, please tell me if you liked it, dont leave without giving a feedback, and if you liked it, share it with your friends, give favorites and follow! 8DD also thanks for your supporting, help, comments, cuz it helps me a lot! 8DD love you all! **


	5. The Mark On A Kiss

**Exams are over :DD (well almost) still I really wanted to update this week -w- (also have you ever heard the song "****_Iris"_**** from****_ "The Goo Goo Dolls"_****? I wrote this chapter while listening to it, and I thougt it might fit this chapter and the next one *SHOT*)**

-Chapter Five-

Jack saw the reflection of his face in the water, once he heard that people in love had a special look in his eyes, something they couldnt hide, like a kind of shine. so then, where was his? because he was in love... right? He liked Anna... right? and Anna liked him. then why was the he so confused? the boy felt ashamed for this, if he was not sure about his thoughts then it was like playing with the feelings of Anna and that was not fair for her, the only think he knew is that he would do anything to protect her, though he is in love with her or not. _"you are a mess jack"_ he thought for himself. the boy left the bucket of water in the table and lay down in the couch, it was as if he heard many voices in his mind telling him what to think but he didnt understand any of them, jack sighted tiredly. for some reason he didnt want to think of the subject for the moment. Anyway he didnt have to think of it he whole weekend, the girl's parents were going on a ship trip or something, and Anna wanted to stay with them that day, also her father; the king. told her not to go away from the castle untill they were back, wich will be untill three days.

"Hey there!" Jack suddenly felt a small body small body falling over his stomach. he looked up, it was Mary she grinned at her brother and he smiled back.

"you know your birthday is next week right?" Mary nooded and Jack didnt wait for an answer before he started talking again "what would you like for gift?" Mary keept quiet for a moment, she looked arround the house thinking, suddenly she opened her eyes wide, gasped and turned back to her brother with a big smile

"teach me how to skate on ice!" she said and Jack nooded.

_

Anna sighted with a grin on her face, being with Jack made her happy and she couldnt wait for her parents to come back. She walked thought the corridor and suddenly the girl was in front of her sister's door, she didnt know why but there was always a kind of cold air coming from that door as if it was always winter inside Elsa's room, though she knew that didnt make sense at all.  
Anna got closer to the door, raised her fist in purpuse to knock, she opened the mouth and took air as if whe was going to say something, but then the princess lowered her arm and closed her mouth, it was pointless to knowck once more, Elsa wouldnt open the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps running to the corridor, she turned back to find a small and chubby median aged woman who was one of the servants. she had a worried and desperate look in her eyes, the maid was beathing heavily and with difficulty.

"what happened?" was the first quiestion that came to Anna's mind

"y-yes, princess" the maid nooded and bowed,"I-It is about your parents" Her face turned red and the eyes went wet.

"m-my parents?" Now Anna was worried as well.

"yes, oh my child... I-I am really sorry to tell you this, but... their boat... it... it sinked in the ocean, they were trapped on a storm" then the woman covered her mouth with her plump hands trying to hold the crying.

"what?" Anna felt like falling in a deep void, she felt her eyes filling with tears as a lump formed in her throat.

_

Afternoon was cloudy. A crowd of people a crowd of people surrounded the tombs of the kings of Arendelle, people arround Anna told her things about her parents and said that they were so sorry for what happened, but Anna didnt hear them, "how could someone be surrounded by people and still feel alone?" she thought for herself, when people was gone a warm hand hold hers, she looked back and found Jack, she tried to smile at him but it was useless.  
it was getting dark and a cold wind blew, Jack took off his brown cape and put it over Anna's shoulders, she didnt felt cold but she did felt sad which was in a way the same.

when the night sky was above, the boy squeezed his hand in Anna and she didnt let him go, both walked on silence to the castle there was no need to say anything, Jack crossed the principal door and entered to the castle for first time, he would be amazed for the humoungous hall, the tall walls, the beautifull paintings, the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, if he was in a diferent situation.  
Anna sit on a large and fancy coach that was, Jack didnt know what to saw so he just decided to hug Anna tight, but they quickly separate when both heard footsteps, one of the servants was standing in front of them, he bowed.

"sorry princess but they are people who want to talk to you" as fast as the man ended the sentence Anna stod up with some tears still running through her face.

Jack stod there, siting a lot of thought were on his mind, he couldn't even understand a single one, he stood up and walked arroung the hall, when he came closer to the stairs the boy heared s quiet sobbing, moved on by curiosity he took a step up the stairs, then another and another, until he was on the corridor of the second floor before he could notice, he shouldnt he there and Jack was about to go down until he saw a thin layer of frost going out one og the doors, "elsa!" Jack quickly thought, he walked quickly to the door and whitout thinking what was he doing the boy knoked it. The sobs inmediatly stoped.

"Elsa... i-its me... Jack" The girl behind the door hold a gasp. Then she cleared her throat and tried to clean her mind

"sorry, but I cant open the door" she tried to sound firm and strong.

"please... can you let me in?" the boy asked suporting his forhead in the white door

"n-no, sorry" Elsa's voice trembled, Jack took a breath of courage.

"Elsa, if you dont open, I'll enter in anyway."

"D-dont you dare! I'll call the guards if you do!" she yelled.

"No you wont" Jack said making his voice sound firm

"how are you so sure?" Elsa asked.

"I am not... but you wont" Then he counted up to 3 and pushed the door. He entered in a big room wich celling and walls were all covered in frost with beautiful designs of snowflakes, it was snowing lightly and Elsa was in the other side of the room.

"how did you get inside the castle anyway? It was supposed to be closed for everyone." She said not even looking him in the eyes.

"I have a better question, why did you shut the world out?" he did wanted to be so rude with Elsa, but Jack wanted answers and maybe if he waited more he would probably never come back to the castle. Elsa kept quiet looking at the floor, at first she hesitated but finally looked up at Jack

"Anna knows anything about... this, right?" She asked looking at the ice in the walls. Jack nooded.

"you didnt answer" said the boy.

"because I dont think you'll understand! I dont think anyone will!" she answered almost yelling.

"if you never say how will you find out?" he said glaring at her.

"becuse I know that no one knows what it is to want to protect the ones you love and not being able to do so! because you are the one who wounded them in first place! anyone have any idea what is it waking up every morning or fearing that someone would realize that you are! fearing to become a monster! even through deep inside you just want them to know! and to acept you for what you are!" Tears were falling again from Elsa's face.

"Elsa, listen to me..." Jack walked to elsa in purpose to hold her hands but the princess moved back.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" she yelled frightened "sorry... I would hurt you"

"Elsa, I know who you are, and you are not a monster! dont say that ever again" the boy sighted

"NO! YOU DONT UNDE-" Before Elsa could end the sentence Jack's hands had placed in her shoulders holding them strongly, the boy leaned over the princess of white hair. She opened her eyes wide in surprise; jack was kissing her.  
Elsa pushed him back with her hands instictly. he step back to the other side of the room. Both were shoked and could barely breathe it seemed that none of them knew what just happened. Elsa's eyes were stuck in Jack's who had an imploring look in his brown eyes, he opened his mouth trying to speak, to sexcuse himself, to tell her that he didnt do that on purpose, that it was an accident, bet there was uselessto say all that. he had obiously kissed Elsa and the worst of all was that for the instant their kiss lasted, he liked it and now he fet a heavy weight of guilty and shame in his chest.  
They looked at each other for some momentstha t seemed to be an eternity, Elsa was now the one who opened her mouth to say something, she was now angry, but she closed it as fast as she saw the thin layer of ice that now covered part of Jack's chest exactly in the place where Elsa's hands pushed him back, through he didnt seem to notice it.  
Her expresion turned to panic a horrifying thought ran through her mind _"his heart... I-I didnt hit his heart... d-did I?"_ but shen she was going to say something jack had already left the room.

**Maybe it is a little sad, but I wanted it to finish like that. anyway I should have updated yesterday but I couldnt, because my comeputer is like... kinda broken. Ill update every friday from now on, at least ill try. oh, also rating MIGHT go up for the next chapter, so tell me what you think of it. And... well it was kinda st. valentines day... so *cough cough* review? *cough* **

**Anyway thank you for you support, dont forget to add to favorites and follow if you are liking the story, Ill try to make it faster because I think this chapters have been way too slow, I already have 5 chapters and this it not even one quarter of th story!**

**Love you all and happy st valentines. xoxo**


	6. Rescued and Forgotten

**here is is... again, and... well enjoy :DDD (important note wrote at the end of this chapter, please read)**

-Chapter six-

The brown eyed boy stood over the ice in front of her sister, some days had pased since Elsa's parents died. A heavy burden of guilty fell on him. What he have done was wrong in so many ways that he

didn't even want to think of them, but still he couldn't. He havent seen Anna since then, how could he? knowing he kissed her sister! needless to say, the future queen of Arendelle, at least Anna didn't have to

'be' strictly with a nobel, but Elsa was a diferent story. Jack felt bad for leaving the younger princess completly alone, but in other hand he would fell much worse if he saw her. no matter what the boy did, it

was worng.

"Jack... I'm scared" those words slapped him out from his thoughts. he looked at his sister who was standing on the ice as well, she had her older brother's pair of ice skates while Jack's bare feet had

nothing between the ice and his skin.

"who wanted to learn to skate in first place?" he said with a chuckle, then he looked at the worried face of his sister and the thin layer of ice that was cracking under her "but, dont worry, anything will happen to

you-you have to believe in me" a shiver ran through Jack's body and he felt dizzy, for some reason since some days ago he felt more cold than usual. the boy shook his head and forced himselt to stay

awake.  
The ice was quickly craking under mary, Jack took the branch he found in the forest the other day and pulled mary from the ice with it. His sister felt but now she was on a thicker ice and she was save.  
The dizziness started again, then it all happened very fast, he felt the ice under him starting to break and tried to move from where he was standing, though now he couldn't see or think clearly, as fast as he

took the first steep the boy felt on his knees, Mary gasped and shouted his name, an icy wet feel covered his body before Jack could notice that he couldn't breathe anymore. Then everything went dark.

_

Kristoff rubbed his hands to warm them, though the winter was just starting, the snow came pretty fast, but that didnt bothered him, cold means ice and ice means work to do, at least for him. but for today the

work was over, the sun was setting and the tall young man had to go home... well, sort of.  
suddenly kristoff sliped and felt to the ground, he looked up and found a small frozen lake, when he stood up he saw a part of the lake which ice was thiner than the rest, he could still see through it like a

glass, but it was what was below the ice what called his attention, was that a person? Not thinking it twice Kristoff walked carefully to the border of the thick of ice, he just had to push the thiner layer tp break

it. Yes, there was a person in there, a boy. the young man didnt know what to do, he didnt know for how long the boy had been there but he was surely dead by now. Anyway he took his ice pick and tied it to

the rope he carried in his belt, maybe he could hook it to the boy's clothes and pull him out, though he was dead it didn't seem to be a good idea to just leave a corpse in the lake like that, at least Kristoff could

burry him somewhere. But suddenly the body started vanishing, Kristoff rubbed his eyes to see if what he saw was true. No, it couldnt, people just dont vanish like that. After a few moments the brown haired

boy was gone. his gaze ran through the water looking for the boy but there was nothing. he stood up and ran with the only creatures he knew that could solve that.

_

he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a bright and white circle in the middle of a dark sky, that light in the middle of darkness calmed him. "jack...jack... frost..." a soft voice whispered inside his own

head, "jack... frost" he heard. 'Jack Frost'? the name sounded so familiar and close and still so unknown and distant.  
He remembered felling cold in the middle of darkness... he remembered... fear. But now all those fellings were gone. he pulled his hands closer to his eyes, they were white and seemed to be covered by a

thin layer of icing, the boy sat over the slab of stone on which he had been lying just a few moments ago. he looked arround to see where he was, it seemed to be a a small extension of stone in the middle of

the woods, some moss covered the rocks here and there. trees with sparkling gems instead of leaves surrounded the place. He stood up on his feet. what was he doing there? the boy tried to search in his

mind an answer but he remembered anything after that, so his gaze turned back at the moon like waiting some kind of answer but the silence remained. he looked to the grownd to find a lerge wodden branch that looked more like a staff, as soon as his fingers wrapped around the branch, ice ran through this, he released it instantly, but he took it again after a few seconds, the ice followed his fingers over the

branch, the boy didnt unerstand why he could do that but he liked it. he dragged the staff over the stone and inmediatly ice covered it making a beautiful snowflake design, then he did the same with a tree and

another layer of ice and snow covered it, the boy smiled with exitement and ran across the stone frezing it untill the wind blew and raised him up, but the boy didnt stay much longer in the air before he felt

again to the ground, this time he stood up laughing.

"So you are awake?" a particular voice said suddenly. He turned arround not knowing what was that, "here! over here!" his gaze went down to find a... rock? a talking rock? watching it closer it was more like a

little creature with round body and over it a big head and nose, a pair of large ears were at the both sides of his head. the creature grinned at the boy. "so, whats your name dear?"

"I-I'm sorry but, may I ask what- sorry, I mean who are you?" his own voice even sounded strange. after the words came out from his mouth he thought probably they sounded rude but the little talking-rock

didnt seem to care.

"My name is cliff" then he rested his short arms over his inexistent hips "And I'm a troll... we all are!" at the moment the bunch of rocks laying in the ground showed a rounded head and the same short arms

and legs that cliff had, they were all dressed whith what semmed to be moss and glomming cristals hanged from their -also- inexistent necks. The young male didn't even knew what to think about this, or

how to react. "so, again, what's your name?" The boy opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then closed it again _'my name?'_ he thought _'whats my name?'_

"... Jack Frost" he said finally, looking again to the moon. "this could sound strange but, do your know why am I here?" he trolls keep silence untill one of them made his way through the crowd to the boy. unlike

the rest of his people he had a clump of dry grass arround his face, his eyebrows were thick and seemed more old that the rest of the trolls.

"Hello my name is Pabbie; Kristoff found you in a lake, we brought you here and-" then a blonde big young man came out from the woods being followed by a reindeer. He didnt notice Jack. A group of trolls ran

to him smiling and talking. "He found you" said Pabbie pointing Kristoff. before Pabbie could say anything more Jack ran to Kristoff.

"Hey, can you tell me whats hap-" just then Kristoff passed through Jack as if he was nothing more than air. His eyes opened widely in atonishment. "w-what... why?" The older man just kept walking saying

hello to the trolls as if he was kind part of the family or something. Jack just stood there trying to understand what was happening, he looked again to Pabbie but the troll didnt say anithing unlitll Kristoff had

gone to a little cave that semmed to be a kind of bedroom.

"Well he actua-" started Pabbie but Jack interupted him.

"What's going on?!" The boy asked.

"I'll tell you but you have to let me finish okay?" the oldest troll sighted, Jack was nervous and confused, he had no choice but listen to Pabbie, so he nooded.

"You are here because of him" The creature pointed now at the moon "the man in the moon chosed you, dont ask me why or what for, I don't know anything about you, boy, only that you're here and your name

is Jack Frost and..." Pabbie stoped talking and looked to the floor. "Kristoff can't see you, people can't"

"Why?" he asked and the wodden staff he hold froze part of the ground he was standing on, the troll looked at it surprised and then and then muttered something that Jack couldn't hear.

"Listen to me, you have a special power, but it's part of... something even bigger, and as it origin, there is beauty in it but also great danger, you must learn to control it, not to supress it, but to learn how to use

it... believe me, I've seen this before."

_ Three Years Later_

Summer had came the day was so hot that Jack had to wait for the night to go arround Arendell, he didn't like hot weather but it was not like he could leave, or as if he had somewhere to go, also at least he

had friends there -If a community of talking rocks counts- they teached him how to use his powers and when to, needless to say the only ones who could see him for some reason.  
The streets were decorated as if there was some kind of party, music sounded from the castle, what called Jack's attention, he hadn't heard music from the castle like since... never. being lifted up by the

wind he flew to one of the big windows.

inside the ballroom people were dancing, talking and smiling, Jack wondered why. A girl at the other side of the room called his attention, unlike the rest of the people she was just standing there. She had

white hair and blue eyes, in three years she was the second person he saw with that unusual color of hair -the first was him-. she had a tense look in her eyes and holded her hands firmly as if she was afraid

of something. Jack thought she looked beautiful though, but why was she wearing gloves? it was summer and even though it was night the girl was inside a room, why would she feel cold? beside her a strawberry-blonde younger girl tried to talk to her, but she didnt seem to have much luck with that, they both looked very similar so Jack assumed they were sisters.

The younger female must have said something that bothered her sister because she turned back and the other girl walked away, she passed across the crowd drancing and slipped but before she could fell a tall man with light brown hair and green eyes grabed his hand and pulled her up, she smiled and talked to him, then they went out the ballroom but jack didn't followed them, his mind was concentrated in the

white-haired queen, the crown over her head meant she was a queen or at least a princess, besides that something on her was very familiar to him, he search on his own mind for any memory of that girl but there was nothing. he was slapped out of his thoughts when he saw a tall dark figure behind the queen, this person really disturbed him, his hand was over the girl's shoulder and he had a horrible smile on his lips, through she didnt seem to notice it, how could one just ignore someone like him? his skin was gray and his eyes were yellow, he was also way more tall than anyone in the ballroom.

A pair of hours went by, but Jack didn't move from the window, some hoarfrost started covering the corners of the window and the boy knew he was the responsible but he was focused in the queen and why she seemed to be so important to him. just then the strawberry-blonde princess came back pulling the hand of the man who saved her from falling, she said a pair of words and now was the other sister who was upset, Jack watched her shooking her head and going to the door, being followed by the dark tall man.

All the eyes of the guests were on her, the younger princess yelped a few words and took one of the gloves out from her older sister and the disgusting smile on the yellow eyed man got bigger, the other sister kept yelling words that Jack couldn't hear from behind the window, suddenly the white haired girl turned back and a threw ice to the floor arround her, the man with gray skin laughed and still nobody seemed to notice his precence. The guests gasped, some of them were scared and horrified some even called her moster. But she wast a monster, Jack now knew who was her and felt like a fool for not noticing it before.

She was Elsa.

**w you don't know how much I wanted to end the chapter there, thank you for your supporting :33 ! in other news, im thinking about changing the name of the story? what do you think? any suggestions? also PLEASE let me know if you are liking this 'cuz i dont really know if you do, and I dont know if I should keep on, or leave this fic. **

**AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys: w there it is! :DD **

**Love you all! xoxo**


	7. Let it go

**So... I updated earlier this time... god I feel so exited about this chapter (honestly dont know why ._.) anyway, enjoy!**

-Chapter Seven-

Elsa ran away from the castle while the dark man stood in front of the doors watching the queen run away, a huge smile ran through his lips when she accidentally froze the water of a fountain, people kept calling Elsa a monster. Jack wanted them to shut up, but he knew even though he did no one could hear him. People ran out the castle's door, the white haired boy was now in airborne over the palace so he could see clearly what was happening, he looked at the man trying to figure out who he was, just then Jack noticed how the people passed through him as if he was nothing but... air... _'So, people can't see him either? Does that means he is like me? Can he see me?'_ The boy thought.

The crowd stared at Elsa, most of them scared, and she looked even more scared than them, the girl suddenly turned and ran away being followed only by Jack and the queen's younger sister, which her name _'Anna'_ was the only thing Jack could remember about her, but it wasn't as if he could remember much about Elsa either, she had Ice powers and suddenly for some reason she locked herself inside the castle and never went out again. Her eyes were full of tears and she was so panicked that the girl could not even see where she was going.  
"Elsa! Elsa stop!" the boy flew and stood in front of the queen, she stopped and looked around, did... did she heard... Jack? No, it was impossible, he died three years ago... she killed him and if she stayed in Arendelle any longer she will kill her sister too. Elsa shook her head.  
"Is just a voice inside my head, is just a voice!" The girl reminded to herself as she started running away again, passing across Jack and reminding him that she couldn't see him. Again that feeling of emptiness filled the boy but he still had to be with Elsa and even more when he saw the girl running to the ocean; he quickly flew towards her and just before she felt in the water the boy placed his staff over it freezing the water so Elsa could at least step on something instead of falling. When the girl saw this she maybe thought she was the one doing it. As soon as she take the first step over the ice this grew and covered beyond where Jack did it, Elsa's steps were indecisive and hesitant at first but the she started running as fast as he could with Jack coating the water in front of her with ice.

Once they both reached the land the other side of the water Elsa kept running, Jack following calling her name again and again even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. He stopped when a male voice called behind him.  
"She can't see you boy." Jack turned around and left the queen alone to go god knows where. The tall man with grey skin was standing in front of him. His gaze was gloomy and he didn't have a smile on his lips this time.

"And you are..?" Asked the boy holding the staff in his hands firmly pointing to the man with it, Jack didn't like him at all. The older male didn't seem to like that question because his gaze became even gloomier. He stared at Jack for a long time, he didn't like how the man looked at him, it felt like if his eyes could look inside of his mind, reading it like an open book.

"Oh kid, you should ask that to yourself first. Do _'you'_ even know who you are?" Just then the boy became paralysed, what did he know about him? How could he know anything about him? Jack shook his head trying not to care about what the man said. He held his staff higher to appear threatening and not to show the impotence he had just started feeling.

"Answer" The boy hissed.

"Pitch Black, you can call me Pitch Black" The man finally replied, bowing mockingly. "Now, may I know yours?"

"Jack... Frost" Even after three years he felt strange pronouncing his own name. Pitch seemed to notice it because his thin lips curved mildly showing a small smile, the more Jack saw that smile, the more he hated it.  
"Besides your name... what are you?" now the boy really wanted to know, and this time Pitch smile widely as if he was waiting for Jack to ask that.

"So you really don't remember anything... not even fear?" his smile grew bigger when he saw the face of confusion Jack had. He did remembered feeling fear, but just once. "I am 'the' fear" Pitch said before

Jack couldn't answer anythin.

"That doesn't even makes sense and... just... leave her alone, and leave _me _alone" after saying this the younger male turned back in to go and search for Elsa, but Pitch's voice stopped him once again.

"Leave her alone? Don't you know I have been her only company for years?" this words made Jack turn at the yellow eyed male.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the white haired boy.  
"Why do you care about her anyway?" Replied Pitch not answering Jack's question

"That's none of your business" The boy replied trying to sound convincing because he didn't know the answer of that question in first place, why was Elsa so important to him? Why did he want to protect her?

He threw those thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the actual problem "I could ask you the same thing, why were you with her in the ball? What were you doing there anyways?" Jack added after some time. The tall man just shook his head with that disgusting smile finally disappearing from his face, when he looked back at Jack his gaze was sharp and severe.

"_'That's none of your business'_" he replied using the same words that Jack "listen, I think you are a smart boy so I'll just say it once, don't get in my way, don't cause any problem, got it? Otherwise you'll regret it" He leaned so he could be face to face to the boy and said: "Believe me, you don't want to be my enemy" Before Jack could answer anything Pitch vanished in black sand.

He stood there, thinking on what the man just told him, then he remembered Elsa and quickly flew in the direction he saw her running, it was not until he flew to the top of the mountain when he found her, she was walking through the snow up the mountain.

"Elsa! Elsa please hear me!" Jack raised his voice once more. Elsa could barely hear his voice, but she thought she was going insane; the queen covered her ears with her hands  
"I am so sorry Jack, I'm so sorry" she knew her friend was dead, and it was all her fault. Now she was hearing his voice, she thought that in a way she deserved it.

Jack continued calling Elsa but it was useless. He hated this, he hated to be unable to do something, he hated being unseen, he hated to see the girl like this. There was something he could do, as fast as this thought reached his mind he turned back to find a small nook inside the stone of the mountain walls, when he look closer he found a bunch of small flowers, some of them covered in moss, maybe it was because of their convenient location and the moss that they weren't frozen yet. Not thinking twice he instantly took one of the flowers; there was something... something that Elsa used to do with the flowers...

What was it? He searched in his mind for an answer but he found nothing as usual. When Jack looked back at the flower it was frozen, the boy left it in front of the girl over the snow. When Elsa looked down and saw it she took it in her hands carefully, she was sure that she didn't make that, then who? The queen turned around but there was no one, when she thought about it Elsa remembered there was just one person who had seen her freezing flowers.

"J-Jack?" She mumbled as a tear felt down her face.

"Elsa!" That voice raised again, but this time when her gaze went up she saw a white haired boy with icy blue eyes, he wore a white shirt under a brown cape and pants of the same colour, his bare feet lift a few inches over the snow and he held a staff in his hands, Elsa covered her mouth with her hands stifling a scream.

"N-no... I-it can't be... I-its impossible" She babbled in shock, the boy in front of her was definitely Jack, she was sure of it, but the white hair... the blue eyes... why has his appearance changed? Was he a ghost? A chill ran down her spine at the thought.  
"This is my entire fault... I-I hurt you... a-and" Her voice broke just then.  
_'Her fault? What does she mean?'_ Jack made a mental note to ask her on other moment, this was just not the time, not with Elsa in that state, he wanted to make her feel better. So the boy stepped over the snow, walked to her and reached for her hand with his but as fast as his hand grazed Elsa's she stepped back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elsa yelled frightened "Sorry... but... I would hurt you... again" Jack took her hand firmly and placed it over his own chest.

"See? You can't hurt me now..." said the boy with snow white hair. Still Elsa moved her hand away from Jack, now he understood everything; 'fear' had been Elsa's only company through all these years. She hadn't been feeling anything but fear, that man... Pitch, was the one responsible of the queen's isolation and fear... But now Jack wanted to change that "Just let it go" he said.

**Actually I didn't expect Pitch to appear in this chapter but... welp he does what he wants ._. ... I guess... **

**honestly I was considering to stop writting this story but I recieved more followers so... I want to say THANK YOU to my followers! ;W; I love you all! you guys are so awesome! I can't hug you in person so I sent psycological hugs to all of you! **

**If you are liking the story give favorite and follow! :DD and let me give you hugs! oh! and dont forget to leave a review! I'd love to know your opinion! xoxo (wow I am spreading much love today hmmm... its never enough!)**


End file.
